1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sample analyzers which perform predetermined processes such as tests and analyses onto samples such as urine and blood.
2. Description of Related Art
Sample analysis systems which each include a plurality of analyzers and a transporting apparatus which transports samples to the plurality of analyzers are known.
As such a sample analysis system, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-329597) discloses a urinary sediment testing system which includes a semi-quantitative analyzer, a urinary sediment analyzer, a quantitative analyzer, and a transport line which transports urine samples to them. Each analyzer is provided with a dedicated transport mechanism which receives a sample rack from the transport line and returns the received sample rack to the transport line again via a sampling position. Moreover, the transport mechanism is provided with regions for retaining sample racks on the sending-in side and the sending-out side, respectively.
Further, Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-229232) discloses an analysis system which includes two analyzers, two transport mechanisms arranged in front of the respective analyzers, and a connection member connecting the two transport mechanisms. In this analysis system, a region for retaining sample racks is provided on the side of the connection member connecting the two transport mechanisms.
In the urinary sediment testing system described in Patent Literature 1, since regions for retaining sample racks are provided on the sending-in side and the sending-out side of each of the transport mechanisms, the system is large. In the analysis system described in Patent Literature 2, since the region for retaining sample racks is provided on the side of the connection member connecting the two transport mechanisms, the system is large, as in the case of Patent Literature 1.